Got Something
by potterwatch96
Summary: Warning: This story contains spoilers for 4x24. This is my take on what I want to happen after the season finale. I just couldn't leave the ending the way it was. Takes place after the "to be continued".
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so I can't stand how they ended the season. I know they need to keep us all on the edge of our seats, but that was just harsh. I wrote this so I would have a creative outlet for my frustration at the writers. This will be a multi-chapter fic so stay tuned.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS: LA, I would not be freaking out until September.**

From the opposite room, all Sam could focus on was the sound of his teammate's screams of agony. In a sick way, it was helpful, allowing Sam to forget about his own tortured body. As Deek's screams got worse, Sam started to pray. He prayed that Deeks would keep his mouth shut, metaphorically seeing as he currently had the inability to close it. He prayed that they would BOTH get out of that hellhole alive. And he prayed that his team would find them before death became a reward as opposed to a consequence.

Eventually, Sam processed the too long silence and gathered the courage to look up. What he saw scared him more than he would care to admit. Deeks was slumped over, blood dripping from his still open mouth, looking more dead than alive. The only reassurance he provided Sam was the slight rise and fall of his chest, informing Sam that his wife was still safe, and his teammate was still fighting. Not two seconds after this thought crossed his mind; Sidorov came back into Sam's room.

"Your partner is tougher than he appears," Sidorov gloated. "He is either stupid, or loyal. Either one will get him killed."

Sam gulped as the threat sank into his semi-conscious brain. He knew that there wasn't much time left for them.

Kensi quickly took cover as Sidorov's girls started a lead storm. She peaked out and managed to shoot the blond in the chest. The brunette tried to fire back at Kensi, but was met with an empty magazine. Kensi managed to shoot her too in the confusion.

"Michelle!" she called as she made sure the girls were dead.

"Kensi!" The answering scream brought Kensi to the newly broken window. She looked down.

"Hold on," she called down and grimaced at Michelle's answering glare. She looked around for something, anything to lower to Michelle. Finally, her eyes landed on some thick rope. Rushing she tied it to the support beam in the middle of the room, and threw it out the window. Michelle grabbed on and, with Kensi's help, hoisted herself onto solid ground. Breathing a sigh of relief, Kensi updated ops.

"Michelle is safe. Tell Sam he can stop worrying," she slightly mocked.

"About that…," came Eric's hesitant response, "you guys need to get back here. Fast."

"Why?" Kensi demanded.

In the ops room, Eric shared a look with Nell before glancing behind him at Hetty. The little woman stepped forward.

"We've lost contact Mr. Hanna and Mr. Deeks, Ms. Blye."

"Lost contact, what do you mean?" came the frantic reply. Kensi couldn't bring herself to meet Michelle's questioning look.

After another deep breathe, Hetty answered her. "Mr. Hanna was compromised and Mr. Deeks went in as backup."

"And?" Kensi's tone was hard as she tried to cut through the crap her boss was feeding her.

"And we lost contact with them. We are trying to trace them, but nothing has yielded promising results thus far. Get back here Ms. Blye. We need you. Your partner needs you."

At that Kensi was off, dragging a confused Michelle along with her.

"What've we got Eric," Kensi questioned the moment she walked into ops. After filling Michelle in on the status of her husband, the woman had refused to go home. She followed Kensi into ops shooting Eric a glare on top of the one he was receiving from Kensi. He gulped before answering both.

"I've tried to trace their phones, but they're turned off and the batteries were removed."

"There are no traffic cams for a couple blocks from the house but Kaleidoscope is running every vehicle that Sidorov is known to have," Nell added.

Kensi and Michelle exchanged looks. "So basically we've got nothing," Kensi stated bluntly.

"That would be correct," confessed Nell after sharing a look with Eric.

Kensi's feet were on the stairs before she even knew what was happening. With her back pressed to the wall outside the mission, all she thought about was the last time she stood here, worrying over a different partner. This time, though, it was different. Sure, she had been out of her mind with worry over Dom, but Deeks got to her in a different way. She had let him in, and she wasn't ready to let go of him yet.

"While we all need time to process things, Ms. Blye, I think that your time would be better spent doing what you do best," Hetty commented as she stepped out of the mission.

"I can't do it again, Hetty."

"Do what?"

"I can't lose another partner." As Kensi looked up, Hetty saw the true terror in her eyes. She leaned in close so her agent would be sure to hear her.

"Then I suggest you get in there and find him."

**I know it's a lot short, but I thought that would be a good place to end. I'll try to make the next chapters longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I was totally blown away by the number of people who liked this story. Thanks sooooo much to the reviewers especially. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA**

When Kensi walked into the bullpen she saw Callen's anxious eyes meet hers before quickly looking down at his desk.

"How did this happen?" Kensi asked more gently, realizing that she wasn't the only one missing a partner.

"Janvier," Callen sighed.

"But…how? We had eyes and ears on him the whole time."

Callen finally met her eyes. "He wrote the message on his eyelids."

"That bastard!" Kensi exclaimed. "Wait, then how did they get Deeks?"

It was Eric who answered, coming down the stairs with Nell and Michelle in tow. "After Michelle left, Sidorov handcuffed a suitcase with the gold in it to Sam. Another guy knocked him in the pool."

"Deeks went in as backup but they made him surrender his gun for the handcuff keys," continued Nell. She looked at Eric before continuing, "we lost them once Deeks dove into the water."

"Right, well, right now we just need to focus on finding them," redirected Callen, shaking his head to clear the gloomy thoughts that were trying to find a way in.

"That's why we were coming down here," commented Nell. "We got something; Kaleidoscope picked up Sidorov's van pulling up at a warehouse about ten miles from the house."

"There's also been a sudden increase in power to that warehouse ever since Sidorov came back into the country, even more so today," Eric picked up. Kensi, Callen, and Michelle were halfway out the door before Hetty stopped them.

"Mr. Callen," she called. Callen slowly turned around while Kensi and Michelle slowed their steps to look back at the team leader.

"As much as I want Mr. Hanna and Mr. Deeks back, we can't go in there unprepared. I'm already missing two more agents than I'd like. Don't make me break that record, Mr. Callen." Callen gritted his teeth in frustration before looking at Eric.

"How fast can we get a tactical team out there?" Callen questioned.

"Forty-five minutes," Eric responded.

"Make it thirty," Callen demanded.

"I'll try my best." Eric started up the stairs before Hetty opened her mouth.

"Don't try Mr. Beale," she warned. Eric gulped before nodding and heading back to ops with Nell. Kensi, Callen, and Michelle rushed to the armory to gear up.

"Remember," instructed Callen as they were pulling on their vests, "we want Sidorov alive."

"Then I better not be the first one to see him," Kensi answered through her clenched teeth. Callen gave her a weird look while Michelle just concentrated on gearing up. "What?" she demanded.

"If you can't follow orders, you're not going," responded Callen.

"Why not?"

"Because you're too close to this," he responded. Kensi let out a snort.

"So you and Michelle are totally cool?" she questioned.

"We've got our feelings under control," he shot back.

"What makes you think I don't?" Callen just gave Kensi a look.

"You're right. My mistake." He held his hands up in surrender.

"I can handle it." Kensi had calmed down enough to recognize the point Callen was trying to make. She needed to get her head right to get her partner back. "Really, I'm good."

Callen analyzed her body language before nodding and leading the other two out of the armory.

-page break-

Sam gasped for air as he finally felt the electricity leave his body. His entire body shook and his mouth was dry; Sam knew he wouldn't last through many more of these sessions. He glanced across the hall at the still immobile body of Deeks. It really meant a lot to Sam that Deeks was willing to go through all of this for a family he was never welcomed into. Sam owed him an apology. He just hoped they'd both be around long enough for him to convey it. Sam stiffened as Sidorov inched closer.

"How many times do I have to ask you?" A trace of impatience was detected in Sidorov's voice. "It is very simple. You give me the correct answer, and the pain stops. For both of you." Somehow Sidorov had been able to guess how much his team meant to Sam. Unfortunately for Sidorov, Sam's wife and kids meant a little bit more.

"I already told you," he gasped, "Quinn isn't an agent." He had to stop there in order to catch his breath. When he felt the burning electricity again, all Sam could think about were his kids. He focused on their faces, telling himself that he would do everything in his power to make sure they had at least one parent.

When the pain stopped, he looked across the hall at Deeks and saw him slowly coming to. His heart leapt a little. Sidorov, noticing his change in expression, followed his gaze and shot Sam an evil smirk.

"Bring him here," he ordered two of his men. They dragged the semi-conscious, bloody Deeks into the room and threw him on the floor.

"Take it out." Sidorov's men wrenched the device out of Deek's mouth, causing him to groan in pain before spitting out a mouthful of blood.

"I do not think you both understand my message," Sidorov threatened. "See, I only need one of you to tell me if Quinn is an agent. The other is…how do you say?… collateral damage."

Sam and Deeks shared a frightened look.

"I will give you a couple minutes to decide who will die first, and who will suffer even more pain." With that, Sidorov and his men left the room.

"How're you," Deeks managed to say through the pain.

"I can't last much longer," Sam wheezed.

"Yeah well, lucky me can. Physically at least."

"You can't say anything Deeks, please." The look in Sam's eyes was one of a man who was about to lose everything.

"I won't," Deeks promised.

"Thank you Deeks. You know, I was wrong. You are an asset to the team." It took Sam a little while to get the words out, but he managed. Unfortunately, it took up all their time. Sidorov came back into the room, this time with a gun.

-page break-

Kensi, Callen, and Michelle met up with the tactical team outside the warehouse.

"Ok, we have two agents in there and we don't know how many men holding them. Shoot down anyone who puts up a fight, except Sidorov. We want him alive." After Kensi briefed the team, everybody moved into position to breech. At Callen's nod, they kicked down the door.

**So I'm probably only going to have one, maybe two more chapters. There will be some Densi coming up so stay tuned. Thanks for reading and make sure you R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sooooo sorry for not updating sooner; I've been crazy busy with finals and band and the SAT. A HUGE thank you to all of the reviewers. I can't believe how many people like this story! You guys just inspire me to keep it up. Thank you too if you are following the story or me, it means the world to me. Well, here it goes.**

**Disclaimer: I have enough on my plate without owning NCIS: LA **

As soon as the door was kicked in, they were met with flying bullets. Kensi aimed at the gunman and fired. He dropped to the floor. Michelle promptly took out the man who had come out right behind the first with a well-placed shot to the chest. They continued to enter the building, making their way from room to room.

After the initial excitement, the warehouse was like a ghost town. The team couldn't hear a thing except their pounding hearts and heavy breathing.

"It's too quiet," Kensi heard Callen's voice in her ear. She had been trying to keep that exact thought at bay, but his observation almost made her lose the careful control she'd been keeping on her emotions. She and Michelle shared a panicked look before squaring their shoulders and making their way deeper into the building.

Suddenly, a figure with a gun popped out from an adjoining room. Kensi breathed a sign of relief as she quickly took him down. They had the right place. She could hear the gunshots over coms from where Callen and the Alpha team were.

"Two down here," Callen breathed.

"One more down here," responded Kensi.

"Sidorov's probably heard us by now," Michelle worried.

"Let's move fast then," came Callen's terse reply.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deeks and Sam shared a look of relief as they heard the guns go off throughout the building. However, the click of a bullet sliding into the chamber brought them instantly back to reality. At the nod of encouragement from Sam, Deeks quickly slid his feet under Sidorov's, knocking him off balance. He then grabbed the gun that two seconds before had been an inch away from his head, and pointed it at his former captor.

"How do you like it now," Deeks spit at the man who had made his life a living hell. A minute later, Kensi, Callen, and Michelle came barging into the room, guns at the ready.

"Quinn?" Sidorov managed to get out through his shock.

After one look at her partner's bloodied and bruised face, Kensi punched out Sidorov and zip tied his hands behind his back. She turned back around to assess the damage of Deeks, but he had slumped to the floor.

"Deeks!" she screamed. She ran to him and put her fingers to his neck, desperately trying to find a pulse. Her head dropped in relief as she found the steady pounding under her fingers. She looked around and saw Michelle trying to keep Sam's head up as he too started to sag.

"How is he?" Kensi asked.

"He'll make it," came Michelle's determined reply. Turning back to her husband she muttered, "He'd better."

"Eric, we need an ambulance now," Callen demanded as he backed out of the way, into a corner of the room.

"There in five, G," Eric soothed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the doors had shut behind Sam, Deeks, and Michelle, Kensi had to stay behind as there wasn't much room in the back, Kensi and Callen took a look around the warehouse. The EMT's had told them that there wouldn't be any news on Deeks and Sam's condition for a while and Michelle had promised to call as soon as there was an update. The tactical team had taken Sidorov to the boatshed so Callen and Kensi couldn't kill him.

The pair wandered into the room where they had found Deeks and Sam. It was pretty obvious that the chair in the middle of the room was some sort of crude electrical chair. The thought made Callen sicken seeing as less than fifteen minutes ago his partner was tied to that chair. Kensi circled in place and gasped out loud at room she had just laid eyes on. She quickly crossed the hallway and her knees gave out.

Callen, having heard her gasp, followed her and caught her just as she was about to hit the ground. He looked around the room and understood why Kensi had reacted that way. There was a pool of blood on the floor and next to the straight-backed wooden chair was a table containing rows of torture devices.

Given what Callen had seen of Deeks' face, it wasn't hard to guess whom the devices had been used on. He cringed as he looked at the bloodied drill and imagined just what his teammates had gone through,

Kensi, having regained her legs, took off for her car.

"Where are you going?" Callen panted a little as he tried to keep up with her adrenaline filled pace.

"To kill that son of a bitch," she spit between clenched teeth.

Callen sped up a little and managed to get between her and her car door. She glared at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" she demanded.

"Saving you from jail," he calmly responded.

"How can you be so calm after seeing… after what… you know what he did!" she finally exploded.

"Yes, but killing him isn't going to make Deeks or Sam any better."

"It'll help _me_ out," she muttered.

"Look, let's just go the hospital. You can find out how Deeks is doing and talk to Michelle," Callen negotiated.

"Why do I need to talk to Michelle?"

"Because I'm pretty sure she's the only one who really knows what you're going through right now," he placated. Kensi immediately took the defensive at his knowing look.

"We're just partner," she repeated the well-worn line. "We are," she reiterated at his disbelieving smile.

"Kens," he started softly, "you guys were on coms." He almost laughed at the look of shock that came over her face.

"Let's just… go to the hospital," she deflected.

"Good idea."

**I hope you guys like it. The whole dramatic take down thing isn't my style so I'm sorry if you thought I left some parts out of the rescue. Please R&R ****!**


End file.
